


Outside looking in

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Flowers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language of Flowers, Other, Slavery, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: The show was going great. The audience fawning and invested in the magical feats of two beautiful teens. A brunette set, they were. A pair of iridescent icy blues in both of their skulls. Their matching blue clothes laced with flair and poise. Their coordinated and practiced movements is as graceful as they were. The female twin, Mabel, brown locks flowing down her back. She looked like a dignified queen on the stage. Her twin brother, Mason, eyes piercing into the souls of fans. They both bow to the audience, the act of happy good perfection over.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Outside looking in

**Author's Note:**

> Abuse Warning. If it makes you uncomfortable, don't read.

At the Gleeful Manor: Will POV

Stanford Gleeful, my master, circles me with a glare in his ice eyes. I know better than to act out of line. His intimidating demeanor with his cape and suit making him look like the powerful magician he is. He continues to walk around me, thinking of something for me to do probably. I keep my head bowed to respect my master. My arms crossed on my back. I dare not move to upset the master. As I stare at my feet, I feel a gloved hand touch my shoulder. He is observing me and analyzing me. I see him come in front of me, his hand still on my shoulder, like a threat of it there. He uses a finger to lift my head to connect our blues together. He is wanting me to make eye contact with him to isolate me in his gaze. He speaks to me with that familiar tone to command me to one of his schemes. His voice a soft spoken growl of words.

"Cipher, today I want to be a part of the show again. The fans love to see you on stage. It will increase our money and attention. Am I clear?"

I nod, silently to show no disagreements. I remember what happened the first time it happened. A sharp pain running through my bones. I stay still in case of any other orders. He dismisses me to bring him his relaxing tea. I go into the kitchen, delicately making the tea like he taught me. I make sure not to spill a drop of it. I know the twins aren't back yet from the show. I walked carefully back to my master. I hand him his tea. He stares me down as I do so. I know what's going on. He is waiting for me to mess up. He taught me that himself. I stand like a good servant at his side. He reads his papers on the table. I don't interrupt him and his mind. As I wait for more orders, I can hear the door to the manor open. The twins walk in, Mabel complains while Mason stares at his sister. 

Mason orders me to take their capes to keep them from getting dirty on the floor. I work on autopilot as the twins start talking to Ford. It is never my turn to speak so I stand silent. Even out of their sight, the chains holding me tug on me. I can't escape so I endured. I overhear the three speaking of the Pines family. They are a remarkable nice family, sort of. I don't involve myself into the conversation. I know my place so I dare not make a move. If I'm allowed free time in my cell disguised as a bedroom in case we have guests over, I sit and daydream of freedom and happiness. As I snap back into reality, they are dicussing new performances. I just do as they tell me normally. I'm ordered to go back into my room. I followed my orders. I walk back to my room. I sit in the bed and relax the tension in my body from serving them. 

To be continued. Just had to write the idea down...


End file.
